


Just Because They Are Hot, Doesn't Mean This Isn't Hell

by SleepyHydra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Other, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Themes, Royal Academy of Diavolo, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHydra/pseuds/SleepyHydra
Summary: We know that MC is basically forced to attend RAD for a year in the Devildom. Surrounded by witches and demons can't be that comforting. How would religious MC deal with being in hell?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just Because They Are Hot, Doesn't Mean This Isn't Hell

It's been a rough first week in the Devildom. I'm exhausted from the many tasks I've been given. It gets tiring having to pry Asmodeus's arm off my shoulders or listening to Mammon yell at me to hurry up. None of the demon brothers seem to be warming up to me since my arrival.

All of my classmates are demons and it's hard to make friends if they want to eat or corrupt your soul. I am also the new kid, so I can't tell if other students are staring at me because I'm new or because I'm human. I'm assigned seats in the front of the classroom so the professors can keep an eye on me. Lucifer informed me the lower demons might not control themselves around me. They might play tricks on me or straight up devour my body.

There's nothing to do between passing classes. My steps echo against the cobble-stoned courtyard. I often walk around RAD campus during passing. A nice breeze whistles past my ears. I kick some leaves out of my way and crunch them a bit with my shoes. 

"MC! There you are!" 

I look up to see one of the angels waving at me. Oh it's Simeon! Luke is with him as well, who's currently scrunching up Simeon's cape nervously between his fingers.

"Hello Simeon," I begin to walk towards the angels. "And hello to you too, Luke."

Luke mutters a small hi before going back to fiddling with the fabric. Simeon beams at me. Mammon was right, these angels are so bright I'll need to wear sunglasses too. It's not hard to spot either of them in the crowds, they stick out like sore thumbs.

"MC, do you have any plans this Sunday?" Simeon asked me. "Lord Diavolo informed us of your religious affiliation. Luke and I wanted to invite you to our services at Purgatory Hall."

I'm shocked to hear religion can still be practiced in the Devildom. It's the Devildom after all. Plus the angels don't have to wear the RAD uniform, so there are exceptions. Spending it with the angels would be nicer than the demon brothers I suppose.

"I would love to join you two!" I smile at the two as I nod my head eagerly. "I will just need to tell Luc-"

"You don't need to tell demons your whereabouts," Luke exclaimed as he furrowed his eyebrows. "That's not safe!"

Simeon chuckled as he patted the young angel's shoulder. "Now, now Luke. Lucifer and his brothers are taking care of MC, it's only right they know of their whereabouts."

I giggle at Luke's pout. The demon brothers are right for one thing. Luke is adorable when he's mad. No wonder they tease him so much.

"MC, I can come escort you from the House of Lamentation to ours. How does ten in the morning sound?"

"Ten o'clock is perfect. I'll see you then." The angels wave goodbye as they walk off. 

\---

"MC," Asmodeus whines as he rifles through clothes. "Why would you want to spend your Sunday with the angels? I understand why you wouldn't want to spend it with Mammon or Levi, but I'm sure Satan and I could make it worthwhile."

I don't really have clothes proper for church. I have some casual clothes and my RAD uniform, but they aren't suitable for church services. I asked Asmodeus to accompany me shopping since I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a chaperone, Lucifer's orders.

I sigh and frown at the piece of clothing Asmodeus holds up. He huffed as he set it back. Some of these clothes would be inappropriate for Sunday.

"With all due respect Asmodeus, you and your brothers are demons." I pause to skirt my fingers between some soft fabrics. This top will work.

Asmodeus exclaims, "I know we are demons but we used to be angels, you know! I still remember some of the hymns. And I have a beautiful voice of course!"

"Weren't you kicked out?"

The clinking of the hangers stop.

Shoot, I shouldn't have said that. I look over to Asmodeus expecting offense but he's already walking to another aisle.

"My dear, Lucifer and my brothers left by our own volition!" He ducked his head between some bottoms and pulled out a nice pair.

"This will look good on you MC!" He hands me the bottoms and a quick glance tells me his eyes are watering.

"Asmodeus, I'm so-" Asmodeus shushes me and shakes his head. He drapes his arm around me as we walk towards the dressing rooms.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it! Now let's just see how absolutely stunning you will be in these clothes!"

\---

"Oi!" Someone keeps banging their fists on my door. Ugh. 

"Wake up already, human!" Ah, it's just Mammon. I stretch my arms above my bed and yawn. I just want to go back to sleep.Cooking duty last night was a pain. Even though I was just helping Leviathan, we had to cook so much food just for Beelzebub. The fist-banging turned into simply slapping the door. Mammon really needs to chill, he is going to break my door soon.

"Mammon, you can come in." He barges in and shuts the door behind himself loudly. Mammon looks at me in bed and huffs while he slumps in my desk chair.

"Lucifer said ya are hangin' with the angels or somethin' and to wake ya up," He begins to open some of my desk drawers. I know he's the Avatar of Greed and all, but all he's going to find is some stationary.

"Right," I swing my legs over the side of my bed as I eye the demon. "Simeon invited me to their services."

Mammon scoffs at my response and retorts, "Don't know why ya would want to do church things. You are in the Devildom after all."

"I'm also a human, remember?" Mammon's really starting to get on my nerves now. Why is he irritating? Was he born this way? 

"Anyways, I'm awake and I need to get ready. You can leave now." Mammon grunts in response and heads for the door. He's muttering something under his breath, but I can't help but not care what he has to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, my MC would not be comfortable living with demons, no matter how attractive they may be. The MC is not close to the demons just yet. Imagine those first few days of settling in somewhere new.
> 
> Thanks for reading this little story! I began writing it because I feel really isolated in this pandemic, and I just want the angels to comfort me. I will post the scene of MC spending Sunday with the angels soon, so stay tuned~


End file.
